


Tiger Training

by Cat2000, Hope1iz



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat2000/pseuds/Cat2000, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope1iz/pseuds/Hope1iz
Summary: Disclaimer: We own nothing from Umbrella Academy and are making nothing from this story.Summary: Follows Punishment And Progression. Diego thinks he has the right reason to do the wrong thing.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Tiger Training

**Author's Note:**

> Warning(s): Disciplinary Spanking of adults; Ds between adopted siblings; Pseudo-Incest (adopted siblings); Potential spoilers for Umbrella Academy. AU. Explicit sexual content  
> Pairings: Luther/Diego; Dave/Klaus  
> Authors: BlackFox12 and Hope1iz

Allison had had to wait for their father to leave on one of his business trips before she could think about putting her plan into action. Her idea was about helping Luther and Diego; and that couldn't be done with Reginald constantly looking over their shoulders.

Having enlisted Grace's help to keep Luther occupied, Allison approached Diego, so that she could talk to him and discuss her idea without Luther overhearing. After all, if Diego wasn't on board with the idea, it wouldn't take place; and if he was, she wanted it to be a surprise for Luther. Something good. A gift, even.

Diego hadn't thought anything of it when Grace had enlisted Luther's help for a project. When Allison approached him looking like she was plotting something, he did have second thoughts, but even if he was a bit nervous (even though Allison was viewed by most as a 'good girl', he knew she had a small rebellious streak and had no problem acting out if it served a greater cause), he smiled and hesitantly asked, "What are you up to?" After all... he had an even bigger rebellious streak and for often less ideal reasons. Chances were, if Alison had an idea to do something, he'd join in; even if it got him in hot water.

"Nothing bad, I promise," Allison replied; though what she probably meant was, 'nothing that will get you into trouble with Luther.' "Dad's kind of been breathing down all of our necks recently, but especially yours and Luther's. I wanted to...I suppose arrange something. For both of you." She smiled at her brother. "He used to watch you when we trained. Did you know that? I didn't think anything of it at the time, but now...knowing what I know. I think he enjoyed watching you." She paused and then said, softly, "I made sure the room's free. For watching. For doing. If you want. I think he'd like that."

Diego blinked at that before straightening his shoulders and flushing in a mixture of pleased bashfulness. "He watched me? And liked it?" He bit his lip and swallowed. "You think he'd like doing that now?" This time, he sounded hesitant. As much as he trusted Luther's love for him, he still had difficulty believing Luther got as much from their relationship as he did... that Luther would enjoy watching him train had never occurred to him.

"I know you didn't really see it," Allison said; not with any blame or censure in her voice. After all, their Dad had done everything he could to drive a wedge between Luther and Diego. "He liked watching you. I think he would have touched you, if your relationship had been like it is now."

Diego's grin grew and he looked at the ground before glancing up at Allison through lowered lashes. "You think he'd like that now?"

"I'm sure he would," Allison answered honestly. "I asked Mom to keep him distracted. If you want to get set up, I can bring him to the room."

"Yeah... I... thanks, Allison. Um..." Diego blushed. "...Do you think I should do it like I always used to? Pretend I don't know he's watching? Or do you think he'd like a little more of a show?" He couldn't believe he was asking her that question, but he found himself needing her input. In the past, he'd wear sweats and no shirt. If he was putting on a show.... well, the ancient Greeks exercised naked, didn't they?

"Don't pretend you don't know," Allison said softly. "If you want him to feel free to touch, to claim, he has to know you'd welcome it." She smiled gently. "He's insecure too, Diego. But you've helped him become more confident. You've helped him a lot."

Diego blushed even darker at the gentle accusation. "Yeah. I... I guess I do know... but... will that be okay? I mean... if anyone else walked in by accident?"

"I already told everyone it's off-limits," Allison answered. "I just didn't go into the details about why."

Diego nodded. "Guess I'm doing training, then..." He grinned impishly. "Thank you..." He impulsively hugged her, before turning to head toward his room. "Give me ten minutes to change into work out gear... in case something happens, and it has to be a real workout session..." He smiled crookedly. He didn't trust his luck. Better prepared than caught flat footed.

Allison smiled at her brother. "I'll give you ten minutes," she promised, before heading off to find Luther.

Diego didn't need the full ten minutes. He was dressed in the workout gear and back in the training room within five. Deciding to take Allison's words to heart-he wanted Luther to feel welcome to touch if he wanted-he quickly stripped. Placing his clothes on top of his shoes in an out of the way corner, he started a quick warm-up that had his skin beginning to flush, dampen and glisten by the end of the ten-minute mark. He couldn't help glancing toward the door as he waited for Luther's arrival.

As they reached the room, Allison dropped back to encourage Luther to enter the room first. In fact, she didn't plan to enter at all. She wanted to give them both some privacy; some time alone.

Therefore, it was only Luther who entered the room. And as soon as he caught sight of Diego, naked and already beginning to glisten with sweat, he stopped short. His eyes swept over the smaller man and he swallowed hard, shifting as his arousal became instantly obvious. He took a step forward and then another, unable to tear his eyes away from Diego's form. "My beautiful tiger," he murmured, sounding almost dazed.

Diego tried to give Luther a cocky grin, like he would have before... but he was self-conscious and nervous about pleasing his mate, so instead, it was a bashful, almost innocent smile. His love and adoration for the larger man was clear in his eyes. He didn't notice the door closing and locking behind Luther as Allison left them alone. His entire focus was Luther. "Hey, Dragon... thought I should get some training in..." His voice was surprisingly steady, if breathless. "Anything you think I need to practice specifically?" he asked, hoping the question would encourage Luther to tell him what he wanted to see... or touch and claim, if he saw fit.

Luther stepped nearer to Diego, reaching out as if to touch...then pausing, looking into the other man's eyes to make sure it was really okay. "Anything you do looks good," he whispered. "I love you so much." His voice was hoarse, betraying his desire and need for Diego.

Diego chuckled softly at that. "I'll have to take your word for that... It doesn't always feel that way..." he admitted. He turned slightly so his back was more visible, moving closer to Luther in the process. The form he was working on allowed him to stretch and bend in ways that opened him up and made him more exposed and vulnerable to Luther's gaze and touch, inviting without words for Luther to do what he wanted. But just in case, he moved closer still, smiling the whole time and watching Luther from the corner of his eye.

A look of longing desire came over Luther's face and he reached out. One hand came to rest on Diego's lower back, near the base of his spine. He began to rub in slow circles, almost massaging the smaller man. It was obvious how affected he was by being able to see and touch Diego, as his member was swelling and straining in his pants.

Diego let out a soft whimper at the touch, shifting so he pressed into Luther's hand a bit more. He didn't stop his movement, continuing his form. The action caused his lower back to veer away from Luther but put his shoulders and chest closer.

Luther slid his hand up Diego's shoulders, allowing the fingers of his other hand to stroke and caress over the smaller man's chest. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to one shoulder, then the other.

Diego whimpered a bit louder at the attention but continued to 'practice'. He was putting on a show for Luther as much as anything and wouldn't stop unless ordered to. When he shifted again, there was a slight hitch in his movement. His member was at full hardness and already aching, jutting out almost proudly, so it was a bit awkward to move. But he did move, the next position of the form moving his chest and shoulders out of reach and putting his bottom squarely in front of Luther, positioned perfectly to rub, squeeze and swat... or, if the larger man was feeling particularly frisky slide a finger inside. Diego couldn't help but tense up slightly in anticipation, knowing Luther would do something, but not knowing what.

Responding to Diego's movement and his own feelings of possessiveness, Luther moved his hands over Diego's bottom. He gave each cheek a firm squeeze; then a light swat. Moving his hand, a bit lower, he squeezed each thigh and then let his fingers slip between Diego's legs, gently grazing his member.

This time, Diego groaned. He was unable to do anything else in response to his master's actions. Still... Luther hadn't ordered him to stop training, so he continued. The new position placed the front of his body within reach, facing Luther, his erection jutting toward the larger man; red, swollen, weeping for the other.

Luther gently grasped Diego's erection, thumb stroking over the tip of it. His other hand remained possessively on Diego's bottom, alternating between squeezing and gently smacking.

Diego let out a tiny sob at the possessive touches. He was so determined to maintain his form while focusing on Luther, he didn't notice Keith jumping into the room, dropping a familiar bag and jumping out again. He stayed in position a bit longer, before taking a shivering, whimpering breath and moving to the next position of the form. Luther hadn't told him to stop practice, after all. The resulting tug on his member as he shifted caused him to let out another tiny sob. And he was back to having his back and bottom facing Luther.

Luther's own breathing was becoming rapid, making it clear just how turned on he was by this. By Diego's actions. By the other man submitting to him. He leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Diego's spine; gently nipping the skin there.

Diego moaned at the nip. The next part of his form would have him bending in such a way that his bottom wouldn't just be facing Luther... it would be pushed out toward the larger man, almost in invitation. Diego swallowed hard and shifted into position, feeling how vulnerable he was.

Luther transferred one hand to Diego's hip, gently squeezing as he murmured, "Stay." He moved his hands back to the smaller man's bottom, squeezing gently but possessively.

Diego whimpered again, but obeyed, freezing in position with bottom pushed out toward Luther. His breathing was more like little tiny pants of need.

Wrapping his arms tighter around Diego's waist, even though he was careful not to use enough strength to harm the smaller man, Luther leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the back of Diego's neck, then to his shoulder. Then his eyes landed on the bag and he spoke with some confusion. "Where did that come from?"

It took Diego more than a few seconds to focus. "...What?" He sounded dazed and slightly in pain, though he wasn't hurt. He was just very aroused.

"Am I hurting you?" Luther's voice was concerned, hearing the note of pain in Diego's voice. His touch turned more gentle.

"Noooo..." Diego almost whined. "Just... need you so much..." His body flushed with the confession and he wiggled just enough for Luther to notice his erection.

Luther took a tighter hold on Diego, moving his hand between the other man's legs to touch and ghost over his erection, before grasping it gently. At the same time, he kissed the side of Diego's neck, sucking gently with the intent to leave a mark.

"Please, Dragon..." Diego's voice was barely a whisper, but the begging tone could not be mistaken. He belonged to Luther and would only receive what Luther gave... but he needed so much.

"What would you like me to do?" Luther wasn't asking to tease or test; he wanted Diego to answer honestly. Diego had made him happy by giving himself to Luther and he wanted to make the other man just as happy.

"It aches so bad, Dragon..." Diego quivered. "Please help it not ache..." Diego didn't ask for anything specific. He knew there were a variety of ways Luther could help him. He wanted Luther to choose how... what was most important to him was that Luther _would_ help him.

Luther pressed another kiss to Diego's neck and then carefully turned the smaller man, enough so that he could crouch and take Diego's erection into his mouth. He grasped his lover's hips to hold Diego steady.

Diego let out another needy sob, unable to keep his hips from bucking forward in a botched attempt to hold still and not thrust. Had Luther's grip not been so secure, he might have hurt one of them. As it was, Luther held tight, but the movement was still obvious. "I... I'm sorry, dragon... I can't..."

Luther pulled back, asking gently, "Do you think it would be better if I tie you?"

Diego sobbed, panting. He took a few seconds to think about it. Anyone else would have been given a resounding no-Diego had too many trust issues to leave himself so vulnerable-but he trusted Luther with his entirety... body, mind, soul... "Yes, sir," he answered, in a shaky but clear voice.

Luther reached for the bag that had been dropped in, keeping hold of Diego with his other hand. He took out the silk rope and carefully settled Diego in place so he could use it, touching and stroking the smaller man lovingly and reassuringly.

Diego quivered, shifting where Luther indicated and forcing himself to hold still so the larger man could secure him. Luther was careful to make certain he was lying down; he was grateful for that. He knew he wouldn't have been able to remain standing much longer. Diego hesitantly tugged at the restraints, then tugged more insistently, testing to see if they could immobilize him.

Luther wasn't worried about the restraints; he knew they'd hold Diego still without hurting the smaller man. He leaned in, pressing a kiss to the corner of Diego's mouth, then to his chin and neck.

Diego shivered as Luther was able to give him such affection and he couldn't do anything in return. He could only lie helpless and accept it. Lie helpless and _vocalize_ how he felt. The noises coming from him gave away how out of control but good he felt.

"I love you." Luther whispered the words into Diego's neck, then began to kiss and gently nip his way down over the smaller man's chest and stomach.

"L... love you too... so much..." Diego breathed out. He couldn't move, but his body had a mind of its own, straining and shifting so that whatever part Luther kissed was pressing toward him as much as possible.

Luther kissed his way down to Diego's member and then, as he had done earlier, he took the other man's member into his mouth.

" _Luther_..." Diego's voice was high and shaky, betraying how close to the edge he was. How close to falling. It was terrifying and freeing all at once, knowing that Luther had such complete control over his body. Knowing that Luther dictated how he would feel.

He was so close to the edge, but he didn't want it to end. He didn't want to just _know_ Luther was in control. He needed to _feel_ it. Needed to feel as Luther made every decision on what would be done with and to his body. Wanted Luther to take it far enough that there was no doubt who called the shots. Needed Luther to do what he wanted, even if it was something Diego wouldn't ask for. _Especially_ if it was something Diego wouldn't ask for. Because then it would mean Luther was in control and not just pretending to be in control while Diego made all the choices.

Diego trusted Luther and knew if something was too much, all he had to do was say and his lover would stop. But Diego needed his limits pushed too. Needed to face his fears. So, he didn't want to go over too quickly. No matter how close he was. Because then Luther might stop, and Diego didn't want to stop.

In response, Luther squeezed Diego's hips. And he was careful not to hurt, to harm, but the hold was still tight enough that he'd likely leave marks behind. He began to work Diego's member in his mouth, using his hands to make sure the smaller man couldn't move even a little; that he had to stay in place and accept whatever Luther chose to give him.

Diego sobbed quietly as even his ability to shift toward Luther was curtailed. He could feel Luther's fingers holding him secure and knew there would be marks. It felt good to know he'd wear Luther's fingerprints in his skin. He could feel the hot heat of Luther's mouth and the suction pulling him in. He could feel himself tightening in response to it, his balls pulling close to his body in preparation to release. He sobbed again. "Dr... dragon. Can't... gonna..." He choked on the words of warning.

Luther gently squeezed Diego's hips, encouraging the smaller man to let go. Trying to indicate he was happy for Diego to release while Luther's mouth was wrapped around him.

Diego figured if Luther didn't want him to lose control, he'd pull off and tell him. He tried to hold on for a few more moments, he didn't want it to end, but he wasn't able to. His release was hard and long... almost violent in its intensity... and he couldn't help wailing as he emptied for Luther.

Luther kept a tight hold of Diego through the other man's release, his fingers firm on Diego's hips. He didn't let go until he was certain that he'd received everything.

When the last spasm worked its way out of his body, Diego lay limp under Luther. He didn't test the binding. He didn't try and force anything. He lay limp, pliant, submissively looking up at the larger man with love and adoration, his eyes wide open and leaving his soul as vulnerable to Luther as his body was.

Luther took in everything of Diego and then slowly released Diego's erection. He then crawled up to wrap his arms tightly around the smaller man, kissing his neck. "I love you. So much," he murmured into Diego's neck.

Diego shifted his head so Luther could continue kissing his neck, but he would be able to kiss back. "Love you too, Dragon. So much..." he said, breathlessly and yearning. There was so much he still hadn't given Luther. "Want all of me to be yours...."

Luther pressed a kiss to Diego's lips. "I know we haven't gone all the way yet, but everything we've done has been perfect and good. It feels right," he said honestly. "You've given yourself to me, Diego. That's something beyond any price."

"I have... just... want to _feel_ that I've given all of me to you..." Diego whispered.

Luther ran a finger along one of the ropes. "You let me do this to you, my beautiful tiger," he whispered. "You let me watch you...touch you. While you were training. I can't explain to you just how good that's made me feel."

"Really? You... you don't regret not... taking me fully?" Diego asked hesitantly. He couldn't help feeling like he was getting so much more than Luther.

"It's not just about the physical, Diego," Luther said seriously. "As good as all of this has been, I would be content just to be with you and be affectionate with each other. Even if there was nothing sexual."

Diego swallowed at that. Everyone always commented on Klaus and how sexually promiscuous he was. But Diego hadn't been much better. The only reason he hadn't had as bad a reputation was because he'd been dating Dora for so long and he was nothing if not faithful. But even with that, physical expression of love and lust was a major part of the relationship. Sex had always been very important in all his relationships and if there wasn't any, the relationship soon ended (not his choice; but if he didn't act like he wanted it, his partners seemed to think that meant he'd lost interest entirely and left.)

He couldn't help being a bit afraid at the idea that he and Luther would not go any further. At some point, Luther would have to get fed up and look elsewhere for release. Or... worse... maybe Luther didn't want him in that way, and he was only doing enough to keep Diego happy? He couldn't keep the fear out of his eyes.

Luther cupped Diego's face in his hand, gently stroking the smaller man's cheek. "I don't want you and love you just for what you can do for me, Diego. The first time through, we weren't together. We didn't even know this was possible." He wrapped his arms tight around Diego, nuzzling the smaller man. "I wouldn't give you up for anything."

"I... I'm trying to not be afraid at going so slow. I just... it feels like I need to hold on with both hands and go as fast as possible before something happens to... to tear us apart again..." He bit his lip. "It's hard to believe you don't want or expect more from me... there isn't much else I can give you...." He winced, realizing that gave away how insecure he was. "I'm pathetic..." he whispered.

Luther brushed a tender kiss over Diego's lips. "No. Not pathetic," he disagreed. "And you're wrong. There's a lot you can give me. A lot that's priceless. You've given me your love and you've given me your trust. And what you've given me today has been beyond price. We don't need to rush into having sex. We don't need to rush into anything. I'm not going anywhere. And now that we're together, I won't let you go anywhere either."

"Promise? You won't leave? Or let me leave?" Diego was begging... knew he was begging... but he needed to ask anyway.

"I wouldn't give you up for _anything_ ," Luther said honestly. "I love you. So much so that the thought of us being separated hurts."

Diego visibly relaxed at the words. "Yeah... that's... that's good. Me too. Hurts thinking about being separate. Don't want that..." he said, voice hoarse with emotion.

Luther kissed his neck. "I won't let it happen," he murmured. "I promised you, remember? That if it got too much and you ran, I'd come after you. Bring you back. And spank you hard enough that, every time you sat down, you'd remember where you belong and who you belong with."

Diego shivered slightly and relaxed the rest of the way. "You did... it helps... knowing that."

Kissing Diego's neck again, Luther murmured, "You belong to me. I belong to you. I've seen what being apart costs us. I won't let it happen." He moved his hand down Diego's spine, gently rubbing and possessively squeezing.

"We belong to each other..." Diego repeated, holding himself still so Luther could continue touching. It felt perfect, being under the larger man's control.

Luther kissed Diego's neck and then his cheeks, before brushing a kiss against his lips. "I love you," he reiterated.

"I love you too..." Diego breathed out, returning the kiss gently before swallowing.

"Thank you for this," Luther murmured. "You made me so happy, my beautiful tiger."

"I didn't do anything but let you take over... and it was just as good for me to do it as it was for you..." Diego blushed.

Luther hugged him a bit tighter. "You let me watch you. That was a priceless gift."

"You know you can watch me any time, right?" Diego asked, with a hint of surprised amusement. He didn't understand how that was such a great gift.

"I never thought I could before," Luther admitted. "I couldn't help it. Couldn't stop looking at you. But I always tried to make sure you didn't know. I figured you'd hate it before."

"Maybe... before I was finally able to accept what you meant to me... what you _were_ to me..." Diego said. "But now that I do know, and I know you want and accept me? I will never hide from you... look whenever and however you want.... I'm yours."

Luther kissed him tenderly. "That means so much to me," he whispered, stroking his fingers through Diego's hair. " _You_ mean so much to me."

Diego smiled. It was clear he was enjoying the affection. He wasn't shifting away at all.

As much as Diego was enjoying the affection, Luther was enjoying giving it to him. His hands ran gently over the smaller man's body, squeezing and caressing purely for affection's sake. He pressed kisses to Diego's skin, shifting the other man to make it easier to cover Diego's entire body with affection.

Diego made tiny sounds of acceptance and pleasure with every move Luther made. Every so often, he would whisper, "Yours".

"Mine," Luther responded, responding to Diego each time. "My beautiful tiger." He turned Diego over, so that he could start touching, squeezing, kissing the smaller man's back side.

Diego groaned softly as he was turned, the possessive and dominating actions causing him to arouse again.

Luther kissed along Diego's spine, gently squeezing his hips. "You feel so good under me," he whispered.

"Yeah... cuz you feel wonderful on top of me..." Diego almost growled. "Like you blanketing me..." He groaned again.

"Good." Luther kissed the back of his neck and then began to suck harder on the skin, intending to leave behind a mark.

Diego shivered and slanted his head so it would be easier for Luther to mark him. "...Mark me yours, Dragon...love." His voice was low, husky, almost so low as to not hear if you weren't listening closely.

Luther squeezed Diego's hips and continued to kiss and suck on Diego's skin, leaving love bites over the smaller man's body.

Diego continued to shiver and moan, shifting what little he was able, to give Luther better access. He continued to quietly beg for his Dragon to mark him everywhere possible.

Squeezing Diego's hips a bit more firmly, Luther continued pressing kisses and biting the smaller man's body. A sense of satisfaction filled him at the sight of the marks, and he whispered possessively, " _Mine_."

"Always..." Diego was breathless. The redness and welts left behind at the sucking and biting stung, but it felt delicious and he wanted more. He needed Luther to be able to look at him and know and remember that Diego was his to control and take however he wanted.

"I love you so much." Luther whispered the words into Diego's neck, before resuming the kissing and love bites. He was very careful not to push too far or too much, keeping watch over the smaller man for signs of overstimulation.

Diego let himself be lost in the sensations. He wouldn't know if he was overstimulated. What he knew was that he was completely helpless and in Luther's control... and he liked it.

Luther marked a bit more and a bit longer, before he stopped. He stretched out alongside the smaller man, cuddling Diego against his chest. Just holding him.

Diego relaxed in Luther's arms, content to be held and snuggled. He was still restrained, but he didn't ask to be untied. Something about being helpless and vulnerable to Luther's whims and desires filled a need.

Luther was perfectly content just to cuddle Diego, whispering soft, loving words in his ear. In a few minutes, he'd take them both up to their room, so they could cuddle on the bed. But for now, he was content just to hold the other man.

****

Diego would look back on that afternoon longingly in the following week. Reginald had returned and with him, he'd brought several back-to-back assignments for the 'Academy'. That a large portion of the assignments involved placing Diego in the most useless or embarrassing positions possible wasn't lost on anyone; though it was done in such a way, Reginald could claim ignorance if anyone protested. It was obvious, to Diego at least, that the old man was punishing the younger for what he considered a failure to conform to Reginald's impossible demands.

Luther did his best to give Diego attention and a safe space with him. Wherever and whenever he could, he took the other man to their room. Gave him attention and made sure he left marks that both would know were there, even though they were hidden under Diego's clothes.

Diego appreciated Luther's efforts. Feeling his mate lay claim to his body every day, even if it was only to mark him, did help some. But it didn't get rid of the deep-seated resentment and hurt Reginald caused. Diego couldn't stop himself from wondering why his adoptive father couldn't at least appreciate him. He'd long given up on the older man loving him.

This current mission had been a straightforward one. Some hostages had been taken into a cave and the authorities had been caught up in red tape, long enough for Luther and his family to get in and out with the hostages.

The hostages had been safely rescued and Reginald was giving his children orders. "Get out of there now and regroup for the next mission."

Diego listened to the responses of his siblings with half an ear. He'd heard something odd and some sense about it being dangerous was making his skin prickle. "Something... something's not right. I'll be there soon as I've checked it out...."

"No, number two, you'll regroup with the others," Reginald responded, his voice stern and unyielding.

Luther switched the comms over to a private channel. "Wait for me, Diego. I'll go with you."

If it had just been Luther, Diego would have obeyed. His instincts were telling him to obey Luther, at least. But it wasn't just Luther and Diego knew if he listened, Reginald would take it as him spinelessly backing down from him again. And something in him couldn’t give the old man that satisfaction... even if disobeying Reginald also meant disobeying Luther. "It won't take me long to check... it might be gone if I wait..." he disagreed over the main channel.

Five frowned. He was feeling the same thing Diego was. The only difference was, he'd felt the sensation before. Numerous times before. "Hey... Diego. Don't get too close to whatever it is..." he warned, already heading in that direction.

Klaus hadn't been far from Diego's location, so when it became clear his brother wasn't going to listen to Reginald (he didn't know Diego was also disobeying Luther), he quickly moved to join. "I'll come with you to check it out. In case it is spook related."

Luther had been moving even before he gave Diego the directions. He began heading in that same direction, his size aiding him in moving faster.

Klaus and Diego arrived at where Diego's senses were leading him first. "You gotta be shittin me..." he grumbled as he stared.

"Well,” Klaus swallowed. "Definitely not spook related." They stared at the anomaly... what looked like a portal... in chagrined silence.

Five arrived seconds after that declaration. "Damnit! Stay further back! With our luck, it would send us to prehistoric times!"

Luther caught up with the others only seconds later and paused, staring at the portal. "Keith's right. We should block this off. Head back. Let the others know." He didn't directly reference their father, even though he had to be one of the ones they told.

"Do we even know for sure that it's a portal? Or, at least, that kind of portal?" Diego argued.

Keith scoffed. "Feels like the energy that surrounds me when I use my ability. It's time related."

No one noticed Klaus shifting closer, a mournful look on his face.

Until Diego _did_ notice. "Klaus! What are you doing?" He moved closer, taking his brother's arm, disobeying Luther for the second time in a short span...although this was less deliberate and more due to concern for Klaus.

Five's eyes widened as he saw the portal shifting in the other two's direction. "Wait!" He reached out, grabbing Klaus's other arm.

Luther didn't pause. He moved forward, towards his family. He grabbed them, planning to run back while pulling the others with him.

Things happened so fast Keith only just registered what was happening as it happened. He doubted the others even saw it coming. Before he could pull his brothers back, or yell any further warnings, the anomaly had moved over all of them, swallowing them up. A blinding white surrounded him, leaving a buzzing feeling/sound in the back of his head. And then a few short seconds of quiet.

The loud staccato of gunfire assaulted his ears at the same time as the smell of gunpowder and vegetation hit his nose, his skin quickly dampened with hot humidity. And then he was shoving Klaus to the ground as the air exploded overhead.

"No... no... no..." Klaus was moaning under his breath. "Not here... not again...."

Luther threw himself protectively over the three of them. While his mutation hadn't occurred in this timeline, he was still bigger than his family members. And his strength would make injuries easier for him to handle.

Diego reacted out of instinct, 'feeling' the metal of the bullets as they shot toward him and his family. Time seemed to stand still as he caught them with his power, stopping them before sending them harmlessly into the ground. When the dust finally settled, it was to feel two bodies underneath him (he'd dove onto Keith and Klaus shortly after Keith had tackled Klaus) and one on top (Luther had dove a fraction of a second after him to cover all three). He looked up into two pairs of startled eyes in camouflaged faces. One, he didn't recognize. The other... he did. "Oh, crap..." he whispered.

" _Luther_?!" a slightly older (younger?) version of Klaus nearly squeaked out, staring at the 'oldest' and least changed of all of them.

"Your _brother_ , Luther?" Dave darted a glance towards Klaus and then at the pile of bodies on the ground. "What are you doing here?" Since Klaus knew them and had told Dave about them, he reached down to help Luther to stand up, freeing the others beneath him.

"Thanks." Luther reached down to help Diego to stand.

Diego stood, helping Keith and their timeframe's Klaus up.

Klaus looked at his younger (older?) self in shock before turning his gaze onto Dave. A heartbroken expression of pure misery covered his face. "There was a... portal?" His voice was rough with unshed tears.

"We don't know why it brought us _here_..." Keith finally said... though he could hazard a guess. The portal had locked onto Klaus first, after all and if it latched onto memory or feeling or anything of that sort, he knew Klaus never truly stopped missing Dave and what they'd lost... never stopped wishing he could save his lover.

The _other_ Klaus (Diego didn't know how else to differentiate them) stared at Diego with wide eyes. "Those bullets were heading straight for Dave. He... he would be dead now..." His voice was shaking.

_Their_ Klaus let out a tiny gasp and rubbed at his head. "My memories of that day... they... they're blurry. Like a dream now instead of a memory... "

"Shit... I changed time..." Diego's eyes were wide.

The circumstances might not have been ideal, but Luther couldn't say the outcome was a bad one. He'd seen how much losing Dave had hurt Klaus; had hurt his brother. And he didn't have to experience that pain any longer. "We don't have to change time that much. Dave would have died here. We take him forward in time with us, it won't change anything else."

The other Klaus swallowed. "If you know that, that means..."

"We're from _your_ future..." Keith stated. "Which means you will eventually see him again and he'll never stop seeing you."

Other Klaus looked at Dave. "Go... go with them. I can't lose you and if you are supposed to be dead...."

Dave looked shell-shocked.

Keith sighed. Dave really didn't have a choice in the matter. If he was left in this time, it could drastically alter what happened in the timeline, changing what happened in their own past. Better to mitigate such changes as much as possible. Grabbing hold of Dave and _their_ Klaus (and noting that Diego and Luther were also holding on to them) he glanced at the other Klaus. "Hopefully, you'll understand and forgive me," he said, before blinking them forward in time, following the 'trail' the portal had made so that they could end up in the right time and place.

When they 'landed', he looked around hesitantly... nervously... uncertain if he had succeeded, or if he'd lost anyone along the way, or if they were in the right time, let alone location.

Dave stumbled, looking around the cave in shock. "What...where...when?" He wasn't really settling on something to ask. It was hugely different to be in the cave, without gunfire exploding all around them. He suddenly felt like he'd lost his hearing.

"Are you all okay?" Luther was immediately checking each of them for injuries.

Keith blinked and stepped away, face screwing up in annoyed frustration. "Damn it all! Why did the portal have to be somewhere so in descript?! I can't tell if we're in the right place..." he growled.

"We can try out the comms," Luther said. Putting action to words, he accessed his comm. "Does anyone read me?"

Keith waited anxiously to see if anyone responded. He noticed Klaus staring at Dave, as if he wasn't sure he was real and Diego giving Luther nervous glances.

"What happened?" Reginald's voice came out of the comm. "You've been gone an hour." He sounded irritated.

Luther let out his breath in a slow sigh. "We thought there was another hostage-taker who'd got away." He lied without really thinking about it. Their dad didn't need to know they'd ended up going back in time. Of course, he didn't really know how to explain the lost hour.

Dave moved closer to Klaus. After all, his boyfriend was the only one he knew. "Where are we?"

"We're in New York... 2004 New York..." Klaus said hesitantly. There was no easy way to tell someone they'd gone forward in time.

Dave stared at him. "The future?" he echoed faintly. "I'm...in the future?"

"Yeah, sweetie... I know it's a lot to take in.... but..." Klaus suddenly gasped and grasped his head.

"Klaus?" Diego asked in worry.

"What's wrong?" Dave moved quickly into his boyfriend's personal space, wrapping his arms around Klaus.

Luther stepped closer to his brother, touching Klaus' shoulder. "Were you hurt?"

"Just..." Klaus whimpered, pressing closer to Dave. "...Just my memories readjusting to what happened. Instead of Dave dying in my arms, I remember you all arriving and taking him out of the jungle. His dying is more like a nightmare now...." He gave Dave a smile full of emotion.

Diego let out a tiny sigh and nodded.

Dave hugged Klaus a bit tighter, kissing his cheek. "We're together now," he murmured, his happiness clear in his voice.

Luther cleared his throat, motioning with his head for Keith and Diego to join him so they could talk. He'd muted the comms, after telling Reginald they were doing a final sweep of the caves to make sure no one had escaped.

Both Keith and Diego moved to Luther while Klaus snuggled with Dave. "I love you so much and I am so happy you could be saved...."

"I love you too. So much." Dave held tightly to Klaus, cuddling him.

Luther spoke in a quiet voice to Keith and Diego. "We need to figure out a cover story. Dad's gonna notice us coming out with an extra person."

"There was another hostage that no one knew about? We found and rescued him? If they deny it, who would believe them?" Keith suggested.

"We need to find somewhere for him to stay," Luther answered. "Preferably as close to us as possible. He'll need an identity, too." He frowned before saying, "Allison can probably help us with getting him settled in somewhere." He was certain she'd willingly rumor someone into providing a home for Dave, especially when they let her know just who he was to Klaus.

"I can use some of my shadier contacts to get him an ID..." Diego said hesitantly. Luther never had liked when he associated with those groups.

"That or we impose on Allison to have a clerk retroactively give him a legal birth certificate and a new legal social..." Keith muttered.

Luther frowned. To be honest, he didn't like the idea of Diego using his contacts. And while he knew Allison didn't like using her powers...he was fairly sure she'd willingly do anything to keep Dave in Klaus' life. "I think we should talk to Allison," he said. He placed a hand on Diego's shoulder, squeezing gently. "I don't like you associating with those groups," he said honestly.

Diego silently sighed but didn't argue. "I know..." he said quietly. "If she can't, though...."

"We should head back..." Keith said.

Luther nodded to both of them and then walked over to Klaus and Dave. "Are you ready to go back and join the others?" he asked Klaus quietly. "Our cover story is that Dave was one of the hostages. We'll figure out getting him settled once we regroup with the others."

Klaus refused to let go of Dave, afraid he was imagining his love's presence. "Are you ready?" He looked at Dave, hopeful the other man would agree and not insist on being taken back. Not that he knew if Keith _could_ take him back.

Dave nodded, still holding onto Klaus. "Is there anything that'll shock me?" He knew they'd come through time; just wasn't sure how much had changed.

"Possibly? Electronics, cars and such are more advanced..." Diego said uncertainly. "We'll give you a crash course in history... the family... at least all the siblings... have powers. That might be the most shocking thing...."

"I know Klaus has powers," Dave said. "I've accepted that about him. I'll accept yours too. You're family now." He smiled at Diego.

Diego smiled back. "I guess you saw part of my power... manipulating metal..." He paused for Dave's acknowledgement, then waited while Keith and Luther told their powers. While they explained, he was thinking about all the items they needed to help Dave fit in to his new life. And he thought about how Allison didn't really like using her power on innocents. It really wouldn't take much to have his contacts make forms, even if they weren't legal.

Dave listened to the explanations with interest, before saying, "I am extremely grateful to all of you for saving my life. I'm glad I can be with Klaus outside of being in a war." He hugged his boyfriend a bit tighter.

Klaus looked like he was on cloud nine. It would be good to get things settled as-soon- as possible, Diego knew. To that end, he began making plans. Luther didn't want him contacting the people he needed to contact, but if Luther didn't know until Diego was safe, back at home, with the documents....

By this point, they were back at the van where the rest of the family waited. "Could I be dropped off in town?" Diego asked. "I had special knives made and they left a message that they were ready for pickup. I can catch a cab home...." He felt a twinge of guilt at the lie. But they'd try and stop him if they knew the truth and this was important. So, he ignored it.

Luther smiled at Diego, speaking in a voice low enough to only carry to his ears. "I could come with you," he suggested.

Diego smiled back, the kernel of guilt growing and settling in his throat. "Prolly better if you stay with Dave and Klaus... in case dad gets nosy. Plus, if he notices you planning to stay with me, like we're friends, he'll prolly order me home and tell you to have fun, just to try and put a wedge between us again...." The saddest part was _that_ wasn't a lie.

Luther sighed at that, knowing Diego was right. He lowered his voice even further, making sure there was no chance the sound would carry to their father's ears. "I love you."

It irked Diego that his father was looking right at him and he couldn't say the words back. "I know..." was what he said instead. They'd recently watched Star Wars together. He hoped Luther understood. And then the van was pulling up to the curb in town, so not giving himself time for second thoughts, Diego jumped out and head to the shop. As soon as the van was out of sight, he turned on his heel to go to his real destination.

Luther let out a quiet sigh, staying silent as they reached home. As their father exited the vehicle, he leaned in close to Allison, asking softly, "Will you take Klaus and Dave to find somewhere close by Dave can stay? At least until we can figure out a more permanent place for him?"

"Of course." Allison didn't need to ask what Luther really meant. She smiled at Klaus. "Come on. Luther can make the full report to Dad...."

***

An hour later and Diego was cursing his contact and his own stupidity both as he fruitlessly tried to wriggle his hands free of the rope tying him to the chair. He hadn't thought about the fact that his contact was nearly twenty years younger; or that said contact's father, who had been ruthless when he was alive, was still... alive. He slumped as he realized the ropes were too tight; tight enough to rub his wrists raw from his efforts and making his hands numb from partially cutting off circulation. There was nothing in the room he could interact with using his power, either. He was stuck. He began to focus on what the men surrounding him were doing and saying.

"That's Reginald Hargreaves' kid. He'd pay a pretty penny to get him back..." Creep One was saying.

"Boss is calling that big mansion now as we speak..." Creep Two answered.

Diego slumped further. Reginald wouldn't care. He'd better prepare to try and escape when his father laughed in their face.

***

After Luther had given Reginald his full report, his dad had been called away for a meeting. At least it would give them a bit of breathing space. So it was that Luther was the one closest to the phone when it started ringing. He answered straight away. "Reginald Hargreaves' home."

"Put Reginald on the line..." The voice was demanding. Unfriendly. And it had an underlying hint of oiliness that indicated, whoever it was, knew you had to obey. "It's about his kid..." the voice added, to hurry Luther on.

Luther had to take a deep breath to keep his voice calm and level. "I'm his oldest. He trusts me. Tell me what this is about, and I'll make sure he gets the message."

"Fine. Make sure you do, or little brother won’t make it home..." the voice growled, before giving Luther explicit instructions on how much cash to bring, where to bring it and that there be no police.

"I understand." Luther kept his tone calm until the call disconnected...then he turned and slammed his fist into the table, with enough force to send it crashing in pieces to the floor. He would have continued, might even have wrecked some of the walls, if a soft hand on his hand hadn't stopped him. He turned. "Mom...."

Grace squeezed his hand; wrapped her arms around him in a warm, loving hug. "What happened?"

Sniffling, trying to hold back his emotions, Luther clung to her. "Bad guys got Diego. They want Dad to pay to get him back."

Grace kissed his cheek. "Get the others together. Meet me in the grounds. We'll form a plan."

"You can't go with us," Luther whispered. "Dad’ll know."

"I don't have to be with you in person to help you." Grace kissed his other cheek. "Meet me outside with the others in ten minutes."

Luther nodded and went to find the rest of his siblings. Including Vanya; because although their father didn't know she'd discovered her powers, the rest of them knew. And Luther trusted her as much as the others. He wouldn't leave her out.

Klaus looked around at all his gathered siblings. Holding tightly to Dave's hand, he noted who hadn't joined them before asking Luther, "Diego's in trouble, isn't he?"

Ben frowned. "What happened?"

Vanya was pale. Since they were still hiding that she knew her abilities from Reginald, she never went on missions with them. The fact she was here now meant that Reginald didn't know, and it was bad. Bad enough to risk her joining _and_ Reginald finding out.

Grace came out to join them, looking at each of her children seriously and lovingly in turn. "Diego's been taken by people who want to get money from your father. Your father's in a meeting right now. He will not find out about this." She spoke quietly and with certainty.

Dave squeezed Klaus' hand in return. "If you can get me an image of where the kidnappers want you to meet them, I can look at vantage points." He paused. "They'll likely be expecting you all to go in after them. Your biggest advantage will be me, because I'm unknown to them. I've had sniper training. If you can open portals in the right places, I should be able to take them out without any of us needing to get that close." He glanced at Keith at the last sentence, for confirmation.

"Tell me where you want them and portals won't be an issue..." Keith answered, before looking to Luther. He'd make the final decision, after all.

"I don't have any pictures...." Luther started.

Grace handed several pictures over to Dave. "Even if you believe you can take them all out yourself, the rest of your family will be there to back you up. Fire off shots and in the confusion, the others can rescue Diego." She spoke without hesitation, accepting Dave as one of 'hers' because he was important to Klaus.

"So... there, there and there. I open portals, Dave shoots from up here with Klaus watching his back. Ben and Vanya go here to make sure no one gets the drop on us. Allison and I go here with Luther to make anyone guarding Diego 'forget' while Luther grabs Diego?" Keith had no problem taking over once it was clear Luther was too worried about Diego to be able to focus.

Everyone nodded their agreement, moving into position so that they could follow Keith's directions.

Waiting long enough for everyone to make sure their equipment was ready, soon, they were all in a circle staring at each other. "And... we're off..." Keith began opening portals exactly the way they'd planned.

It was fairly simple to proceed with the plan and rescuing Diego, as everyone was working together and there was no Reginald to interfere and antagonize them. Allison made sure to remove all memory of them and Diego from the gangs, so there was no chance of anything reaching the wrong ears.

Diego didn't say anything when his family arrived to rescue him. As soon as he was untied, he didn't even jump into fight, though part of him was itching to make someone pay. Instead, he looked at Luther for directions and tried not to make the situation worse. By the time it was all said and done, and everyone was in the foyer of the mansion, _staring at him_ , he knew he was in big trouble. "Reginald even care a _little_?" He winced at the question. He hadn't meant to ask that out loud. He already knew the answer and it just made him look even more pathetic.

"I'm sure he would have done, if he'd known what was going on," Luther said quietly.

Grace gently squeezed Diego's arm. "The call came while your father was in a meeting. Luther answered it." She left unsaid that it had been her decision not to tell Reginald. He likely would have cared, more than likely have done a similar thing to what she did, but he would have berated Diego. He would have left Vanya out. And when there was a choice, Grace wouldn't leave _any_ of her children out of the loop.

Diego swallowed. Looking onto Grace's eyes, he saw what she didn't say and relaxed slightly, giving a sad smile. "Yeah. Okay...." he glanced around at his family. "Th... th... thank y... you." He winced as his stutter returned. It only did that when he was feeling highly emotional and vulnerable.

Klaus sighed and took Dave's arm. "Call me when it's dinner time?" He glanced toward his mother. Gently pulling Dave with him, everyone could hear his words to his mate as they left. "I was good for you, wasn't I? I helped and didn't do anything you said not to...."

Ben cleared his throat. "Mind if I move in with you, Keith? Now that I'm not actually able to give them privacy, I'd rather not have to... you know...."

"Yeah. Of course. I'll help you pack and shift everything over. Be quicker that way..." Keith and Ben followed in the same direction as Klaus took Dave.

Vanya shifted uneasily. "I... I'll just be in my room if anyone needs me...." She turned to go to the room she and Allison now shared.

Fairly certain she didn't want to witness the conversation between Luther and Diego, and wanting to spend time with her sister, Allison linked her arm through Vanya's. "Why don't we watch a movie in the main room? Or play some cards together?" she suggested.

Grace rubbed Diego's arm gently, even as she spoke to Luther. "The table you broke has been repaired." Knowing that Luther wouldn't tell Diego how badly he'd reacted to the other man being taken, she took it upon herself, knowing that Diego needed to know just how much his actions had affected the people who cared about him.

Diego' eyes widened at Grace's words and he shot a startled glance toward Luther. "You... broke a table?" he asked faintly.

Luther looked down, clearly embarrassed. "I was terrified when the call came," he admitted.

Diego swallowed again. "I'm sorry... I... I didn't expect them to... I forgot that..." He winced. Did it really matter his intentions? He'd deliberately done something Luther had told him not to do.

Grace still had a gentle hold of Diego and now she reached out to draw Luther into a three-way hug before she began to walk to their room, holding each of their hands like they were young children again.

Diego gently squeezed Grace's hand. He wasn't certain how much she knew about the situation. Or that it occurred because Diego disobeyed an order and put himself in danger. If all she knew was that Diego had gone to a shop and got taken, she might think it was bad luck and not his fault. "Momma?" His voice was soft and uncertain.

"I believe we will be better placed talking in your room," Grace said, squeezing Diego's hand in return. In a gentle, loving tone, she continued, "From the guilty way you've been behaving, I expect you were taken because you did something you weren't supposed to. Something dangerous."

Diego flushed at that, realizing she was right. He'd been acting guilty. Even if she didn't know details, he'd given himself away. He didn't say anything else. Not until they were in his and Luther's room, the door securely shut so nothing would be heard outside. "I was trying to get papers for Dave. So, Allison wouldn't have to use her powers. She hates using them on innocents...." He left unsaid that he'd been told not to do that. She'd figure that part out easily enough. If Luther didn't tell her.

"Luther told you not to use those contacts anymore." Grace didn't let go of either of them even once they were inside the room. "Even if Allison would have been reluctant to use her powers to help Dave, you didn't have to use your contacts. You talk to _me_. Then I help you to figure out how to keep Dave in Klaus' life." Her grip tightened a fraction on Diego's hand. "This is far from the first time we've had a discussion about your dangerous behavior," she scolded.

Luther didn't really see the need to add anything to their mother's words. After all, she was only saying what he would. He didn't know if she planned to spank Diego too, or if she just planned to thoroughly scold him and leave the true punishment up to him. Either way, there was no question in his mind that Diego deserved and needed to be punished. So, while Grace was talking, he used his free hand to tug Diego's pants down.

Diego felt tears welling up in his eyes. He had nothing to say where he could defend himself. He knew she was right, and he knew he'd been wrong. "Y... y... yes m... m… mom... m… m... momma." He whimpered as he felt Luther pulling his pants down.

Grace kissed Diego's forehead lovingly and then, carefully, she stepped towards the bed. She sat down, pulling Luther down next to her, and then gently guided Diego into position across her lap. Once he was in place, she pulled his underpants down too.

Diego let out a tiny sob as he was completely bared but didn't protest. He didn't struggle. He knew both Grace and Luther would keep him safe and he deserved whatever they chose to do.

Even though he wasn't sure what their mother had planned, Luther knew she would only do what was best for them. He took Diego's hands in a gentle but firm grip.

Grace positioned Diego enough so that his upper body rested on Luther's lap, then reached into her pocket and drew out a small bottle of baby oil. She poured some into her hands and then began to rub it into Diego's bottom.

Diego whimpered again, giving Grace a startled and confused look over his shoulder. "M... m... mo... mom... momma?"

Grace reached out and stroked the side of Diego's face with one hand, her other still rubbing the baby oil into his bottom. "What you did today was very naughty, Diego. Not only because you put yourself in danger, but because this isn't the first time you've done that. And I know you lied about it, too, because you said you were going to pick up your knives." She'd asked where Diego was when they all returned; Luther had told her what the other man had said. "Luther is going to spank you. I'm going to make sure you feel the effects more keenly." For all her voice was gentle and still loving, it was also firm.

Diego blinked out tears at her words. "Yes, m... m... mo... momma..." he whispered. His stuttering wasn't getting better, betraying how emotional and guilty he felt.

Grace continued to stroke the side of Diego's face, even as she continued rubbing the baby oil into his bottom, knowing it would make his skin more sensitive.

Luther still had hold of Diego's hands and he raised them to his lips, brushing a kiss over each of them.

"A... a... are y... you... m... m... ma... mad at m... m... me?" he asked both hesitantly... almost childishly.

"No, sweetie." Grace leaned forward to brush a kiss over his forehead. "Disappointed. Not mad."

"And worried," Luther added. "I was terrified I would lose you." His voice grew hoarse with emotion.

Diego shut his eyes tight, tears sliding down his face. He hated disappointing or worrying his family. More so now that they were finally close again instead of estranged. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"I love you." Grace finished rubbing the baby oil into Diego's bottom and then carefully turned him, so that his lower body was laying over Luther's lap; his upper body on hers.

"We both do." Luther rubbed low down on Diego's back, then lifted his hand and brought it down in a firm smack.

Diego was too guilt ridden and emotional to try and be stoic. He'd had a long while to stew and think on his actions while waiting for rescue. He knew everything he was told deep in his soul, but hearing it said out loud in sad, worried, disappointed voices? He couldn't hide from them. With the first swat, he let out a tiny sob, reaching to hold Grace's hands so he wouldn't throw his own hands back to protect his bottom.

Grace held Diego's hands tightly, leaning in to kiss his forehead and cheeks, murmuring how much she loved him and how much he was needed into his ears.

Luther smacked steadily and hard, though he was careful not to use too much strength. His hand was big enough that he could cover fully half of Diego's bottom with each swat.

Diego knew he was in serious trouble and that this would not be a token punishment. Normally, Luther only swatted until it was clear Diego understood where he'd gone wrong, was fully repentant and was crying. Diego had reached all three hallmarks by the end of the first circuit, but Luther continued spanking at the same steady, firm, _hard_ level.

Luther didn't enjoy punishing Diego; didn't enjoy spanking the other man to hurt instead of claim, especially when Diego was already crying. But he couldn't stand the thought of losing the other man. "I can't lose you." He spoke the words out loud. "I did once before. Not because you died, but because you walked away. _And that ripped me apart_. I couldn't have gone on living if you'd died," he admitted, a hoarse, emotional note creeping into his voice. He was close to tears himself.

"I... I kn… kn… know. I... I... I c... ca... ca... can't l... live without y... you... either!" Diego's voice was sorrowful. It hurt so much, but it hurt worse knowing what he'd put his mate through.

"You have a responsibility to your family to stay alive and safe," Grace said. "A responsibility to those who love you." She squeezed his hands.

By this point, Luther had gone past the normal amount of swats he would normally give. Diego's bottom was scarlet and hot, with a few darker patches. It was hard, but Luther didn't stop. Instead, he moved his hand a bit lower and began to steadily smack low down on Diego's bottom, his palm large enough to cover each sit spot and thigh in turn.

By this point, Diego's crying was past being vocal and was just tears streaming from his eyes while his body silently shook. He was wriggling ineffectually to get his bottom out of the line of fire. But it wasn't done with any awareness. He wasn't fighting. His bottom felt raw and his sit spots and thighs were quickly reaching the same level of soreness. Diego moaned softly as his body wore itself out squirming. He'd lost track of how many times Luther had 'started over from the top' around the seventh circuit. It was well past that point now.

Luther stopped, hearing Diego's tears, seeing the bright red of the smaller man's bottom. He stopped spanking and began to rub low down on Diego's back, avoiding his bottom, before wrapping his arms around Diego in a tight hug.

"O… O... ov... Over n... now?" Diego's voice was hoarse, shaky, hopeful. "... 'M g... g... good ag... ag... again?"

"It's over." Luther kissed the back of his neck. "You're good again."

"Forgiven and loved," Grace murmured, kissing each of Diego's wet cheeks. She then reached over to pick up the bottle of aloe vera gel on the side.

"I... I... I’m s... s... sorry!" Diego started sobbing again, harder than before, at realizing he was forgiven.

Making sure he wasn't moved away from any kind of touch, Grace carefully repositioned Diego, giving her the chance to rub the gel into his bottom while Luther cupped Diego's face and kissed him, murmuring soft, loving words.

"...l... l... love y... y… you. d... did... didn't wanna hu... hur... hurt you!" Diego continued crying, finding it difficult to calm.

Luther wrapped his arms tighter around Diego. "I love you so much, my beautiful tiger," he whispered. "You've been punished. It's over. You're forgiven now." He nuzzled Diego's face, kissing away his tears.

Grace continued rubbing in the gel, murmuring softly, "We all love you, Diego. None of us want to lose you. But once you're punished for a mistake, it's over. A clean slate. No more punishment. No more guilt."

"S... st... still f... feel g... guilty..." Diego admitted forlornly.

"You don't need to," Luther murmured. "We got you back. And we did it by working together as a team. Vanya and Dave included. You don't need to feel guilty anymore, Diego. You're home. I don't mean here in the mansion. I mean here with me. And Mom. Klaus. Allison. Vanya. Keith. Ben. Pogo." He smiled as he added, "Dave. He's alive because of you. You gave Klaus back the man he loves. Did you see how happy our brother is?"

Diego may have been crying, but he was listening closely. Sniffling, he smiled. "He has his heart back... I'm happy I helped with that..." he whispered, sniffing again and swallowing. "I... I’m sorry I lied. Shouldn't have done that. You deserve the truth..."

"You did lie to me and you shouldn't have," Luther agreed. "But you've been punished and forgiven for that too." He kissed Diego tenderly. "I love you so much."

Diego relaxed at knowing the spanking had covered all his sins. "...l... l... love y... you too..." he said softly. His voice sounded wrecked and he was still obviously emotional, given the stutter. But he was calm now and just wanted comfort. Still... "D... do I... I... need t...t...to b...be at d... di... dinner to... tonight?"

Grace rubbed gently at his back, even as she continued rubbing the gel into his bottom. "I'll bring a plate up for you and Luther. Neither of you will need to leave this room."

Luther smiled gratefully at their mother, stroking his fingers through Diego's hair and pressing kisses to the smaller man's face.

"Th... th... thank you, m... m... mo... momma," Diego whispered, swallowing again. The gel was helping, but it still hurt so much. He would never forget this punishment, or what he'd done to deserve it. He had to hope Reginald stayed gone for a few days, at least. He could pretend, but training and going out with his backside so pained would be difficult.

Grace continued stroking his back and rubbing over his bottom as she said, "If your father comes back before you're fully recovered, I have ways to make sure he'll be distracted. I can't use them all the time, or he'll get suspicious, but you don't need to worry about him seeing anything he shouldn't."

"Just...." Luther reached out with one hand, wrapping his arm around Grace to hug her tightly. "Just be careful. We need you, Mom." He still remembered how devastated Diego had been when Grace had been destroyed along with the house. It had hurt all of them, really, but it had been Diego who'd witnessed it.

"Yes! Pl... pl... please b... be c... careful, m... m... mo... mom... mommy!" Diego's glance over his shoulder was filled with fear and the heartbreak of memory.

Grace kissed Diego's forehead; caressed Luther's face. Smiled lovingly and reassuringly at both of them. "I'll never leave you," she promised.

"P... promise?" Diego begged.

"Of course." Grace kissed his cheek. "I love all of you. I would never let myself be taken from you. For any reason."

"L… love y... you, m... mommy...." Diego gave her a watery smile and blinked. He was tired suddenly, the adrenaline wearing off finally and the high emotion draining him.

Caressing the side of his face, Grace murmured, "Why don't you sit up and snuggle into Luther, sweetie? You need to take a nap."

Luther stroked his fingers through Diego's hair, shifting his posture slightly so that the smaller man would find it easy to snuggle.

Diego obediently did as told, hissing and whimpering slightly when his bottom made contact with Luther's jean-clad thighs, but not altering the position at all. He deserved to hurt after what he'd done... plus, he needed to be held more than he needed to avoid the ache on his bottom. Needed Luther's arms around him. By the time he was settled in place, head pressed against Luther's chest just under the larger man's chin, tears were leaking out his eyes again... but there was a peace and happiness that had been missing before his punishment. The guilt was gone.

Luther wrapped his arms tightly around Diego, his large hands stroking and rubbing down the smaller man's back. He was careful to avoid Diego's sore bottom, but still wanted to give the affection.

Grace kissed Diego's cheek and then stood up, walking over to the sink. She picked up a facecloth, wetting it and then brought it back over, beginning to carefully wash the tear stains from Diego's face. "Sleep, sweetie," she murmured. "I'll bring food up for both of you later."

Diego didn't attempt to answer, just closed his eyes obediently. Soon, he was fast asleep.

Grace wiped his face clean, making sure it wouldn't feel stiff when he woke. Then, she kissed his cheek and then Luther's, stroked Luther's face, told him she was proud of him and slipped out of the room, leaving the two cuddled together.

***

Klaus had taken Dave back to their room and helped Ben pack up all his things. At first, he was afraid Ben had felt forced out, but when his brother mentioned needing to learn how to live apart from him after seventeen years of being attached, he realized it was just as much for Ben's benefit as it was his. Soon, it was just him and Dave. He looked at his mate, as if he couldn't believe his eyes. "You're really here. Really alive..."

They hadn't had a chance to be alone. Not with the war and then being brought forward in time; and then with Klaus' brother being taken. But they had some time and space now and Dave wrapped his arms tightly around Klaus, hugging the other man.

Klaus clung to Dave, burying his face against his neck. "You're alive... not a ghost..." he whispered.

"I'm alive. I'm here." Dave whispered the words back, his voice low and reassuring. He moved over to the bed and sat down, settling Klaus on his lap, still hugging him.

"Before... you died in my arms...and then I was yanked back to my time and... I couldn't even talk to you as a ghost... I'd... lost you..." Klaus's grip tightened and he snuggled closer. "I... I did a lot of things you wouldn't be happy with after..." he admitted sheepishly. "Mom handled what she knew about, but... " His voice trailed off. He didn't want the first thing Dave did upon reuniting have to be punishing him. It was habit to confess to his lover, though. Telling him everything and Dave deciding if it needed a response and Klaus was immediately falling into their routine. He gave Dave a worried look. Maybe Dave didn't want things to be the same as they had been. After all, he'd just been uprooted and put into a new life.

Dave's arms tightened around Klaus and he pressed a kiss to the other man's ear, before asking softly, "What did you do? What did Mom already handle?" He barely noticed he was also referring to Grace as Mom. She'd accepted him fully when he turned up; had talked about them as his family. He was responding without conscious thought.

Nuzzling into Dave's neck, Klaus recited what he'd done that Grace had handled. He then went through a rather long list of things she hadn't taken care of; she hadn't known about them.

Stroking Klaus' hair and down his back, Dave listened to the entire list of things that hadn't been handled. Then, quietly, he said, "You know how I would have responded to you doing any of those things."

"Yessir... I do." Klaus admitted. "I... was so mad and upset at... at how everything happened... I acted out."

"But that isn't an excuse." Dave kissed him gently. "You could have so easily joined me, and I would _never_ have wanted that."

"I... I _wanted_ to join you." Klaus determined.

"I would _never_ have wanted you to die." As he spoke, Dave carefully shifted Klaus, moving the man he loved across his lap.

"I know... I wasn't... wasn't thinking of anything but how I wanted to be with you. Not how anyone else felt or would want..." Klaus sighed as he was positioned. As much as he hadn't wanted this to be one of the first things Dave did, it was comforting to have his lover being in charge again.

For a few moments, Dave just rubbed low down on Klaus' back. He might not remember being absent from his lover, but Klaus clearly did; and it had clearly affected him badly. He rubbed a bit longer and then pulled the other man's pants and underwear down.

"I... I love you, Dave... can't live without you..." Klaus whispered, as he was bared. He was completely relaxed and accepting. He was where he needed to be.

"I love you, Klaus. I love you so much," Dave whispered in return. "You won't have to live without me now. But I _never_ want you putting yourself in that kind of danger again." He began to rub Klaus' bottom; gentle, because gentleness always felt right with his lover. Even when he began to smack, the swats were comparatively light in contrast to what he could give out; and he rubbed in between the smacks too.

"Okay..." Klaus agreed. "I won't do dangerous stuff if you say I can't. I... I don’t want to be taken from you...."

"Good." Dave didn't swat any harder; continued to rub in between smacks. This wasn't strictly about punishment; it was more about reaffirming their relationship. Making sure Klaus remembered who he belonged to and with now.

"I obey you and take care of myself for you... and you take care of yourself for me..." Klaus said, in a voice filled with belief.

"Exactly," Dave answered. "We're not in the middle of a war now. We both stay safe for each other."

"I'll be so good for you..." Klaus promised, shifting slightly. His bottom was beginning to tingle from the gentle swats.

"I know you will," Dave answered, his voice firm in its belief. "I love you. I know you'll be good for me."

"Love you too... so much..." Klaus snuggled as much as he could in the position, he was in.

"You belong to me, Klaus. To me and with me." Dave used the hand he wasn't smacking and rubbing with to stroke under his lover's shirt, over Klaus' bare back.

"Forever..." Klaus breathed out. "With you and to you, forever."

Dave stopped spanking and gently moved Klaus onto his lap, hugging his lover tightly.

Klaus leaned in and kissed Dave, desperate and full of his love. "Need you so much..." he whispered, in between kissing.

Dave responded, kissing Klaus deeply, sliding his hands down the other man's back and carefully pulling his clothes free. "I love you so much," he murmured.

Klaus only shifted enough for Dave to do what he wanted, holding tight to Dave and continuing to kiss otherwise.

As soon as Klaus was naked, Dave pulled him closer, kissing him again, allowing his hands to run down the other man's back. He gently pulled Klaus down onto the bed with him.

Klaus returned the kiss eagerly, pressing as close to Dave as it was possible to do.

"Do you have any supplies?" Dave murmured, pressing kisses to Klaus' face.

"Small bottle in the nightstand. We have to go shopping for other toys, though...." Klaus murmured between kisses.

Dave reached out to open the drawer, taking out the bottle. "Toys are easier to get here?" He asked the question as he opened the bottle.

"Oh! They are so _much_ easier..." Klaus grinned impishly, before licking a stripe up Dave's neck.

Dave groaned, low in his throat, and pulled Klaus closer, kissing the other man deeply before commenting, "I think I'm wearing a few too many clothes."

"I should do something about that... " Klaus purred. "Can I do something about that... sir?" Klaus ran his hands up under Dave's shirt, ready to tug it off as soon as the word was given.

"Of course." Dave smiled at Klaus, warm and inviting, kissing him gently.

Klaus kissed back, somehow removing Dave's clothes without breaking contact. As soon as the other man was naked, he pressed against him tightly. The skin to skin contact was soothing.

"We're together now," Dave murmured, kissing Klaus' neck. "We'll never be separated again," he promised. He coated his finger in the content of the bottle and then began to gently massage the other man's entrance.

"Th… this is the first time I've felt complete in too long..." Klaus admitted. "I know for you, we were never apart, but for me... It was so hard." Klaus shifted so Dave had easier access, letting his hands roam over his mate's body... kissing where his hands left.

"I know." Dave's other hand stroked and caressed over Klaus' body, even as he gently pushed his coated finger inside his lover's entrance.

Klaus moaned softly. "Missed you so much... need you so much..." He shivered at feeling his mate begin his claiming.

"I love you." Dave kissed his neck and then his ear, beginning to move his finger in slow circles inside his lover.

"Belong to you... forever..." Klaus promised, feeling himself loosen up and relax for his lover. It had been a while, but his body seemed to recognize who was claiming it, because while he was tight, he wasn't tense at all.

"Always and forever. You mean everything to me." Still kissing him, Dave coated a second finger and carefully pushed that into Klaus' entrance, beginning to rub both digits in gentle circles inside the other man.

"Mmm... feels good..." Klaus murmured, nuzzling against Dave's neck.

"Good." Dave explored a bit more inside Klaus, rubbing in gentle circles, and then carefully turned the other man over. He coated his member so that he could push inside Klaus.

Klaus whimpered as he was turned over, as it made it so he could no longer hold onto Dave, but he also moaned in expectation.

Gently grasping Klaus' hip with one hand, Dave reached to take Klaus' hand with his other, so that the other man could still hold onto him. He pushed inside his lover, going slow and careful because he assumed it had been a while for Klaus.

Klaus couldn't describe the feeling of right and of peace that overcame him once Dave had fully claimed him. "Love you... so much..." He gently squeezed Dave's hand.

"I love you, Klaus. More than anything." Dave kissed the side of his neck. "You mean the world to me," he murmured, squeezing the other man's hand in return.

"You are my world..." Klaus whispered, before moaning and shifting so he could feel more.

Dave kept his thrusts gentle, even if they were deep, holding onto his lover. He kissed Klaus' shoulder and gently squeezed his hip and his hand.

Klaus was caught by surprise when his release hit him suddenly. Letting out a soft wail, he trembled under Dave, clenching tight and trying to hold onto his lover as long as possible.

Dave's grip on Klaus tightened as his own release overcame him and then he slumped over his lover, gently kissing the other man's shoulder.

Klaus purred as he felt Dave empty into him. "That was perfect," he said, in a satisfied tone.

"As good as you remember?" Dave kissed his hair.

"Better... and what I remembered was pretty damn awesome," Klaus said happily.

"I love you." Dave gently squeezed his hip, before asking, "So...is today more or less what I should expect from being here?"

Klaus snuggled back. "It varies..." he said, not-so helpfully. "We go out and fight bad guys. As long as our father, Reginald, doesn't goad Diego past what he can handle, it usually is tame." Klaus paused. "If he goads him too far, Diego acts out and then Luther has to step in. Don't be surprised if Diego has a hard time sitting next you see him."

"Are they like us?" Dave asked. "I noticed Luther wasn't able to think straight with Diego having been taken." To the point of Keith taking over.

"Yeah... they are. 'Cept..." Klaus paused, a sad look on his face. "Diego pushes a lot more. Pushes to see if Luther will actually stay, I guess. Pushes to try and make Luther _have_ to punish him." Klaus wrinkled his nose. "Normally, Luther manages to handle him without being harsh, but this latest stunt...."

"It was dangerous," Dave commented. "If you'd done something similar, I'd be going out of my mind with worry."

"Yeah. And that was Luther. So worried..." Klaus paused. "I know if I'd done something similar, you'd spank me hard. I don't tend to do things like that unless there's no choice, though... and chances are you'd be there trying to make it as safe as possible. Diego. Sometimes I think he _wants_ to be hurt."

"Do you think he can handle it? Luther?" Dave asked. "That's not an easy position to be in, being in charge of someone who thinks like that." He nuzzled the back of Klaus' neck. "I know there are things that have hurt you, but I'm ever so thankful that you're less inclined to put yourself in physical danger because of them. And we'll handle your needs for other things too."

"I... I think he can. I know Diego's reckless behavior has lessened a great deal since Luther stepped in... even if it isn't completely gone." Klaus slanted his head thoughtfully. "Usually, Diego's need for Luther to be happy tops his need to feel like he's 'paying' for whatever he feels he owes. It's Reginald that sets him off."

"It sounds like maybe they need someone running interference," Dave commented. "Do you know if they've discussed safe-words? Codewords? Maybe a way for Diego to tell Luther if he feels like it's getting too much without needing to outright say the words."

"I dunno... but that's a good idea..." Klaus said.

"We could talk to them about it later, when they're both feeling up to it," Dave commented.

"Yeah... that'd be good. It might help Luther... having another Dom to talk to. I tried to help, but..." Klaus shrugged sheepishly.

"You might be able to help Diego," Dave suggested. "Perhaps talk to him about how we handle things. I'll try to help Luther."

"Yeah... maybe let him know it’s okay to ask for what he needs instead of acting out to get it...." Klaus grinned.

Dave kissed Klaus' shoulder. "That sounds like a good idea," he agreed.

"Later, though. I have no intention of leaving this room tonight..." Klaus grinned again, moving in for another kiss.

****

Grace had left the room, bringing Luther and Diego dinner before leaving them in privacy. Diego didn't feel much like eating and was laid on his stomach on the bed, red eyes tracking Luther's every move.

Luther hadn't left Diego's side. He was stretched out on the bed next to Diego, fingers stroking through the smaller man's hair. Every so often, he would press a kiss to the other man's hair. "I know you don't feel like eating right now, but I'd like you to try something," he said softly.

Diego swallowed and whispered, "Okay." He was not inclined to argue or disobey. Yeah, maybe he felt queasy, but it was mind over matter. He was feeling a bit sorry for himself, though. He'd hoped to convince Luther to move another step closer to fully claiming him. Now that he was so sore, he knew Luther would hesitate.

"Thank you." Kissing Diego gently, Luther then began to carefully feed the smaller man, making sure to touch and stroke him frequently. He wanted Diego to feel loved. To feel forgiven.

Diego ate what he was fed. It helped to chew his food thoroughly- his throat was sore from his sobbing- and somehow, he managed to keep all the food down, despite being queasy. He sighed softly after swallowing the last bite. "Thank you..." He sounded wistful.

"I love you so much, Diego." Luther kissed him again and then picked up one of the sports drinks, helping the smaller man to drink. He caressed the side of Diego's face; kissed his forehead.

Diego gave a rueful smile. "You're babying me..." he accused, in a fond tone.

"I'm taking care of you." Luther stroked his hair. "This was a hard punishment. I don't want you to doubt that I love you. Forgive you. Will take care of you in _any_ way possible."

"I know all of that..." Diego swallowed and gave Luther a wan smile. "I don't doubt it for a moment..."

"You struggle to believe it. In here." Luther placed his hand gently on Diego's chest, over his heart.

Diego blushed and looked down, ashamed. "I'm sorry... I try to believe it... I know you only tell me the truth."

Luther stretched out on the bed, gently pulling Diego to lay on top of him, wrapping his arms around the smaller man. "I thought I would lose you today and that terrified me," he said honestly. "I can't imagine my life without you in it, Diego. I'd never taunt or belittle you for making mistakes. I would _always_ forgive you. No matter what." He rubbed low down on Diego's back, avoiding the smaller man's bottom because he knew how painful it was.

Diego snuggled down. "I love you..." he said. He was equal parts relieved and disappointed that Luther avoided his bottom. He knew any touch there would be painful, even if it was gentle, but... he liked feeling Luther's control.

"I love you. So much." Luther kissed Diego gently, letting his hand slide over the tattoo of his name on the smaller man.

Diego shivered and held tight to his mate. "Could... can...?" He paused, not certain how to ask for what he wanted. Not certain he deserved to be given things he wanted.

"What would you like?" Luther asked softly.

"I wanna start getting closer to being able to take all of you... get used to... to being stretched full..." Diego said, with a blush. "We got... got the... those..." He swallowed.

"The plugs?" Luther gently rubbed low down on Diego's back. "I'm willing to start preparing. I just don't want to hurt you. I know you're sore," he said worriedly.

"...Sore on the outside...but... the plug shouldn't rub where it hurts..." Diego finally looked up, with a shy smile. "I... if you put it in, then hold me tight. I can sleep and imagine it's you...imagine what it will be like to belong completely."

Luther kissed him tenderly and then reached for their supplies, taking out the smaller sized plug and a bottle of lube.

Diego watched quietly, nuzzling against Luther's side. He couldn't help feeling a hint of excited nervousness. For all his experience in the past, this would be something he would experience for the first time. He was glad it was with Luther.

"I want you to tell me if it gets to be too much," Luther murmured softly, kissing Diego gently. "I know you want this. And I want it too," he admitted. "But I don't want to risk hurting you. If it's painful, tell me."

"Yessir..." Diego promised. He bit his lip, waiting for the plug to be inserted. He wondered what it would feel like.

Luther put the lube on the plug and then adjusted Diego's position slightly before he carefully pushed it inside, making sure to go slow enough to allow the smaller man to adjust.

Diego breathed out slowly, a tiny moan escaping as he felt himself stretch to accommodate the toy. "Feels... good," he finally determined. It felt unusual and he didn't know if he could take it all night like he'd originally wanted. But at that moment, it wasn't uncomfortable.

Caressing the side of Diego's face, Luther murmured softly, "You don't need to keep it in all night. Might be better not to, at least this first time. Build up to it slowly."

"Yessir..." Diego agreed easily. Just having Luther take that tiny step closer to claiming him had caused him to drop slightly. He was agreeable and suggestable, even if he was still fully aware and able to control himself.

Luther kissed the side of his neck and let his hand rub gently over Diego's back. "I love you. So much," he murmured.

Diego smiled innocently before scooting closer so he could partly lay over Luther. "Love you too. So much...."

Luther stroked his hands down over Diego's back, gently stroking and caressing, just touching for affection's sake.

Even though he was very sore, Diego also felt very contented, safe and loved. It didn't take long before he was yawning and blinking, close to sleep.

Kissing Diego gently and tenderly, Luther murmured, "Sleep, my beautiful tiger. I'll keep hold of you."

Diego slept.

** The End **


End file.
